


Taking Back the Night

by enchanted_sword



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Angst, BNA, Brand New Animal - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I just want to see my fav lesbians happy 😻, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Other, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_sword/pseuds/enchanted_sword
Summary: Fic takes place after the end of the anime. Rated T for semi-graphic depictions of violence in fight scenes (blood, etc.)
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna & Kagemori Michiru, Ogami Shirou & Original Nonbinary Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. The Visitor, and The Meeting

Chapter 1

Michiru sighed and flopped down onto her bed. A week had passed since the outbreak of Nirvasyl Syndrome, and that night, they had finally cured the last victim. She had just attended an announcement from the mayor in front of city hall declaring Anima City Nirvasyl-free. 

She threw her shoes in the general direction of the door and pulled off the jacket she always wore and hung it by her bed. Just as she had shut off the light and settled down, she heard a loud thump on the roof. Pouting, she turned the light back on. 

“Nazuna? Is that you?” She called out into the night. 

“You bet it is Kagemori!” Nazuna answered, her tone playful as always. Michiru hopped out of bed and headed over to the door. When she opened it, her longtime friend was on the other side, smiling and rubbing her bandaged arms. 

“Yours sore too?” Michiru asked.  
As part of the mayor’s continued research on Nirvasyl Syndrome, her and Nazuna had given up more than their fair share of blood for testing and experimentation. 

“Flying over here was NOT fun, let me tell you that,” responded Nazuna, exasperated. 

“Why didn’t you walk then silly?” Said Michiru, stifling a laugh. 

“I’m a busy girl! I don’t have time for walking!” Replied Nazuna, laughing as well. 

“Well you managed before you could sprout wings whenever you wanted!” Giggled Michiru. The two were rolling over with laughter. Michiru smiled. It felt to good to laugh after the stressful past week. But it was late, and she had places to be in the morning. She and Nazuna chatted for a bit longer, then bid eachother farewell for the night. Lying in bed once more, Michiru smiled. Things were looking up. 

The next day she was woken up by Shirou at the crack of dawn. Despite the ungodly hour, he was already dressed in his trademark trench coat with Kuro on his shoulder.

“Don’t you ever sleep?” Asked Michiru, groggy.

“No,” replied Shirou. He probably wasn’t joking.

“Well some of us do, so please go away and let me sleep,” Michiru huffed, indignant.

“I would love to, but we’re meeting with the mayor in 20 minutes,” responded Shirou, indifferent.

“Shit!” Michiru yelped. She booted Shirou out of the room and rushed to get ready for the meeting.

15 minutes later, Michiru was dressed and ready for the day. She walked with Shirou to the café where the mayor had arranged the meeting. Michiru thought back to last time she had been at the café. She had taken Nazuna to meet the mayor, as a friend. But once they arrived, Nazuna disappeared. There was only Dessé Louve. Michiru had been heartbroken. Would her best friend really have used her as a tool? As a means to an end? But Michiru put all that behind her. Nazuna had been acting on orders from Alan. She was a pawn in a game of chess beyond her control. 

When they reached the café, her best friend was already there, looking fabulous as always despite the early hour. The mayor was there as well, and as they entered, she beckoned them to two empty seats at the table. They sat down, and ordered drinks, coffee for Michiru and green tea for Shirou, as well as a generous platter of baked goods. They ate in silence for a few minutes, before the mayor spoke up.

“Michiru, Nazuna, now that the city’s safety is assured and the cure for Nirvasyl Syndrome has been fully developed, What will you two do? You’re free to leave and return home of course, but Anima City could always use your unique shapeshifting abilities.”  
Nazuna was first to answer.

“I’m staying,” she said. “This place has grown on me.”

“I’m staying too,” said Michiru.

“Excellent,” replied the mayor. “Now, for business. How would you like a position as Ogami’s assistant?”  
Michiru was surprised. Never in a million years could she imagine the immortal wolf beastman willing wanting to work in close proximity with someone, but she supposed there was a first time for everything. 

“I’ll take it,” she said confidently. A little extra cash couldn’t hurt, especially when she still owed that weasel mink Itami. 

“Perfect,” replied the mayor. “You start tomorrow.”


	2. The Flight, and The Mission

Chapter 2

Michiru yawned. There was no way it was healthy to be up this early. Coffee was going to become her best friend. Aside from Nazuna that is. 

“So where to today, wolf boy?” She asked Shirou playfully. 

“City Hall,” he replied, ignoring the nickname. “We’re to meet with the mayor again today for a new assignment.”

“Mind if I fly? I’ll meet you there,” asked Michiru.

“Do as you please,” responded Shirou before he got up and headed out the door. 

Michiru put her now-empty mug in the sink and rushed out to the rooftop. It was a warm summer morning, and the city was just starting to wake up. Michiru loved flying. Being able to soar around the city made her feel so free. She transformed her arms into wings and dove off the roof, gliding above the not-yet busy streets before flapping her wings to sail above the towering skyscrapers. From this height, she could see all the way to the mainland. 

Michiru glided over to the city hall and landed on a ledge below the massive picture window outside of Mayor Rose’s office. She peered inside, hoping to have beat Shirou there. Of course, he was already in the office, sitting down in a chair across from the mayor. For someone who was over a thousand years old, he sure did move fast. Michiru knocked on the window, startling the mayor. She frowned and pointed to a smaller, open window off to the side. Michiru transformed her wings back into arms and scampered across the ledge over to the open window before pushing out the screen and hopping inside. 

“You certainly know how to make an entrance, Miss Kagemori”, said the mayor. 

“But from now on, I would suggest taking the elevator.”

“Right. Um. Yes”, replied Michiru, flustered. “Suggestion noted.”  
Michiru took a seat next to Shirou. 

“Now where was I- ah yes. I was just explaining the details of your mission to Ogami”, said the mayor. “As you no doubt know, the public has had a mixed reaction to the discovery that ordinary humans can becomhfte beastmen. Some are frightened that there is a plot to convert all humans into beastmen, whereas others are actually interested in a serum that would allow them to become beastmen, strangely enough. Whatever the consensus is, the problem is that there is an unknown group within the city that claims to have obtained this ‘beastman serum’ and is selling it to the highest bidder. Regardless of whether it’s real or not, I need you two to track down this group and monitor their activities.” With this, the mayor stood up and turned to face the picture window overlooking the city. “And please do be careful”, she finished. 

5 minutes later, having used the elevator, Michiru and Shirou stood outside the city hall. 

“So where to now?” Inquired Michiru. 

“We have a few leads”, replied Shirou. “A few days ago, a popular influencer on the mainland made a post bragging about how they had bid on a vial of this so called ‘beastman serum’, and that they were planning on using it to become a beastman.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Replied Michiru, indignant. “Being a beastman is fun!”

“Nothing of course”, returned Shirou. “However, the legitimacy of the serum and the seller are in question, so it’s up to us to investigate. The influencer is holding a party at their mansion tomorrow night, which is where we’ll make our move. The guest list is tight, but luckily for us, we have a ticket inside.” 

Michiru smiled. It was time for an outing with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! I was doing a lot more drawing and other art than I usually do, so I didn’t put as much effort into writing as I would’ve liked to. Luckily for us, I’m on vacation for 5 days and I get bored easily so writing go brrr haha :3. Also, i wrote chapters 2-4 all at the same time, but I broke them up into sections for dramatic effect. Sorry if my formatting is all over the place, I won’t be back on my pc for a few days so you’ll have to survive whatever quality my phone delivers.


	3. The Party, and The Heist

Chapter 3

As their chartered limousine headed up the long driveway, Michiru played with the hem of her candy red dress. Nina had assured her that it was the current hottest style of dress, simple but elegant enough to rival the designs of French Haute Couture. Nina wore a similar dress in a sparkling turquoise, and Shirou wore a dark blue suit in an old-fashioned style, which made sense given his age. Nina had found his choice of wardrobe amusing, but didn’t bother trying to argue with him. 

On the boat ride from Anima City to the mainland, Shirou had gone over the fine details of the plan. Once inside the mansion, Nina would hack into and disable the security system while simultaneously attempting to locate any info about the seller of the serum, while Shirou and Michiru would sneak in and steal the serum and replace it with a dummy serum that wouldn’t cause any adverse effects. Michiru was surprised that Nina had the technical skill to hack into a high-tech security system, but the dolphin beastman had shrugged it off, saying it was no more difficult than bypassing the city’s social media filter. 

When they finally arrived at the top of the long, winding driveway, they were met at the door by a security guard in a dark suit and glasses that quickly scanned the guest list for their names before letting them into the mansion. The mansion itself was an impressive feat of engineering, a series of large glass-walled boxes stacked on top of each other in an ultramodern style. In the main room, a hired DJ played popular songs through the house’s sound system. In another room off to the side, tables were piled high with various sweets and party snacks. Michiru was in awe. She had been to some impressive parties in high school, but she’d never seen anything that compared to this. Shirou on the other hand, wasn’t nearly as impressed. 

“Don’t forget why we’re here”, he whispered to her as they navigated through the crowd. Michiru nodded, and the three beastmen split up and went their separate ways. 

Michiru’s job was to try and find where the serum was being kept. She ducked into a back hallway, then shifted into her chameleon form and snuck deeper into the mansion. With how large the mansion was, it would’ve taken forever to find the serum, but luckily for them, their target couldn’t resist bragging about their purchase, and from an extensive series of photos, Michiru knew that the serum would be in a room with 2 windows facing west, due to the fact that in all the photos the setting sun was visible in the background. However, this lack of foresight their target had was overshadowed by the security system which protected the mansion. Sure enough, one of the doors on the third floor fit the description of their target room, and when Michiru knelt down and slid a small camera under the door, in the tiny feed, she could see the blinking red light of an electromagnetic security switch on the inside of the doorframe. Jackpot. Now all she had to do was wait for Nina to disable it. 

Nina had two jobs.  
1\. Make small talk with the host to try and glean whatever information she could about the seller of this mysterious “beastman serum”  
2\. Disable the security system so Michiru could sneak in and replace the mystery serum with a fake  
She started with her first objective. She and the host weren’t complete strangers, or otherwise she wouldn’t have been able to get Michiru and Shirou into the party. She recalled all the info she knew about the host.  
Name: Jeremy Blanc  
Followers on the most popular social media app: 352,628 (as of 3 minutes ago  
Claim to faim: 4th most popular tech review blogger  
Height: 176 cm  
Weight: 71.6 kg  
Blood type: O positive  
Social insurance number: 107362395  
Credit card number: 3053- she was overthinking. Nina let herself relax and walked over to where Jeremy was. A few weeks ago, Jeremy had liked a video on her account, and she had left a positive comment one of his tech reviews, which between influencers, was a sign of trust. That and the fact that she was fast rising to the top of the Japan fashion scene had made getting into this party easier than hacking the simple electromagnetic locks that would most likely be protecting the serum. She waited for him to finish talking to a rival fashion blogger before nonchalantly wandering over next to him. 

“Congratulations on the purchase Mr. Blanc”, Nina said, taking a sip from a glass she nabbed off a passing tray. 

“Please, call me Jeremy”, he replied, most certainly eager to be seen talking to someone of her status. 

“Being a beastman sure has its perks”, Nina said. “Where in the world did you manage to find something like that?” She said plainly, trying to avoid arousing suspicion. Jeremy gave a polite laugh. 

“Some startup business in Anima City, if you can believe it. It’s not supposed to be 100% public yet, so I can’t give away many details, but I managed to get ahold of part of the first batch of the serum, if you can believe it.”

“Impressive indeed,” Nina replied. “I have some catching up to do, so I’m afraid I must take my leave now. Hopefully we can chat again later.” With that, she had completed the first part of the operation. She glanced at her smart watch. Now all she needed was for Shirou to finish his. 

Hiding in the shadows, Shirou slipped out of the crowd into a side room. His job was to find a PC with access to the security system so Nina could disable it. He headed down a flight of stairs into a lower floor, but heard voices coming from another room and ducked into a corner. After a few minutes, he determined that whoever it was wasn’t planning on moving anytime soon, so he crept further down the hallway. Sure enough, there was a security room, however the only problem was the two guards inside, watching a soccer match on one of the monitors. 

Luckily, Shirou always came prepared. He took a half-full cup from his coat pocket and ran over to the far side of the doorway, tossing the cup over at the foot of the stairs. As expected, one of guards called out. 

“Who’s there? Nobody’s allowed down here, so you better head back up to the party.” Receiving no reply, the guard signaled to his companion and the two of them headed over to the stairs. Acting fast, he ducked into the security room and poured a white powder into each of the guard’s cups sitting on the table by the monitor. Hearing the guards calling out for whoever threw the cup down the stairs, he ran back into the darkness of the hallway to an empty room beyond where the guards wouldn’t see him. He waited several minutes, and eventually the voices coming from the security room suddenly ceased. Shirou smiled. The power was a fast acting knockout drug that mimicked the effects of minor alcohol poisoning. The guards would get chewed out for passing out on the job, and nobody would be none the wiser. Just to be safe, he scattered a few more empty cups around the room, before taking out his phone and sending a secure text to Nina. 

“Found the security room. Take stairs past left side of kitchen. Second door on right in first hallway. Come quickly.”

Reading Shirou’s text, Nina made up an excuse to get rid of the influencer she was discussing the latest fashion trends with and followed the directions to the security room. When she got there, she gasped upon seeing the two guards passed out in their chairs. 

“What did you do?!? This is supposed to be a stealth operation!” 

“Relax. They’ll wake up in an hour or two and assume they partied a little too hard”, replied Shirou nonchalantly. Nina sighed and pushed the limp guards aside to access the PC. She unclipped one of her earrings and pulled out a microSD card and inserted it into a slot in the PC. She pulled a up a window and ran a few commands, and she was in. She opened the security menu and scoured the floor plan for the room Michiru had mentioned. She found it, and with a few more keystrokes, powered down the room’s security measures. She sent a quick text to Michiru, and then looped footage and faked audio to cover their tracks. With that, her and Shirou headed back upstairs. All that was left now was for Michiru to get the serum. 

Michiru’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She opened it up to read the text from Nina. 

“Security system is down for 10 minutes. Go get ‘em girl!” 

Michiru smiled and tried the door handle. It clicked open, and she didn’t hear any blaring alarms, so Nina officially won the best hacker of the year title. She headed inside the room. Once inside, she scoured the room for the serum. Noticing a safe in safe in the wall, she grinned. She morphed her ears into long, extra-sensitive rabbit ears and pressed her head to the safe door, hearing the dials click inside as she rotated them. Remembering what Shirou told her, she slowly went around the dial, listening for a specific click before switching directions. 5 minutes later, the safe was open. Just as she reached for the serum, her phone buzzed again. Frowning, she pulled it out again. Nina had sent her a frantic text. 

“Jeremy coming. Reactivating security system. Get out NOW.”

She frantically grabbed the vial of the serum and pulled an identical vial from an inside pocket of her dress. She had just closed the safe when she heard footsteps outside. She sprung over to the door and stood beside it, shifting back into a chameleon. The light beside the door turned red again, and outside, she heard the footsteps pause, and then the sound of someone swiping a card against a card reader. The door clicked open, and Jeremy entered the room. Holding her breath, Michiru waited for him to head over to the safe before pulling off her shoes and bolting for the stairs, her paws making no sound against the hardwood flooring. She quickly shifted back into her human form and put her shoes back on, her heart pounding. 

She made her way back to the front door and headed outside to where the limo was waiting, Shirou and Nina already in it. 

“That was a close one”, Michiru said, breathless. I have the serum. Nina smiled. 

“I knew we could count on you Kagemori!” She said happily. Even Shirou smiled, if only a little. The mission had been a success. 

It was after midnight when the ferry returned to Anima City. Michiru and Shirou bid farewell to Nina, thanking her for her contributions, and set off for the mayor’s office. When the elevator arrived at the top floor of the city hall, the mayor was already there, sitting at her desk. 

“So I take it the mission was a success?” She asked. 

“Yes,” Shirou replied. “Kagemori and Flip’s daughter did extremely well.”

“Excellent,” She said. Michiru walked over to the desk and set down the vial of serum. The mayor picked it up and studied it. 

“I’ll have this analyzed in the lab. In the meantime, would you be interested to hear what has come of our own search for a ‘beastman serum’?” Michiru nodded.  
“I thought you would”, said the mayor. “First of all, turning a human into a beastman is not just as simple as giving a human a beastman blood transfusion. That experiment has been performed countless times in the past, with no success. This means that either whatever blood transfusions you and Hiwatshi were given had already contaminated with some sort of ‘beastman serum’ or it reacted to some sort of condition that was already present in the two of you, with the former being more likely. Furthermore, we attempted to dig up what data we could on experiments involving modifying beastman blood here at the medical centre, but as you know, a good deal of that data was destroyed in the explosion, whether by coincidence or by chance.”  
Michiru nodded again. “We’ll continue to research the subject further,” finished the mayor. “In the meantime, I suggest you get some rest for tomorrow.” Michiru said goodbye to her and Shirou, and headed off into the night, before arrive home, exhausted, and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to see here. Sorry for the lack of kitsune in chapters 2-4, I’m sure Nazuna will find her way back into the plot soon. Chapters 2 and 4 have more detailed notes, so make sure to check those. Have a good day :3 (ps. Jeremy Blanc is extremely loosely based on a real life YouTuber, bonus points if you can guess who.)


	4. Breakfast

Chapter 4

“Bille Jean is not my lover,  
She’s just a girl who says that I am the one”

Nazuna turned up the music on her phone as she buttered toast for her breakfast. Being a rising pop star was no easy feat, and the best way to start a day was getting up early and having a good breakfast. She sat down to her feast of toast, cereal with fresh blueberries, and hot tea. Today she was taking a break from the nightmare of scheduling concerts and writing hit singles to focus on a well, more interesting job. Half an hour later, she stepped onto her apartment balcony and transformed into her bird form, and flew off to city hall. 

The elevator dinged and opened onto the top floor of city hall. She took a seat in front of the empty desk and admired the view of the city through the picture window. “Being the mayor sure has its perks”, thought Nazuna. 

Not long after, the elevator dinged again and Michiru, Shirou, and the mayor all stepped out. Nazuna smiled. Michiru was wearing her trademark shorts and jacket as always. She always managed to pull off the look flawlessly. Michiru was equally happy to see her. 

“Nazuna?” The tanuki girl exclaimed. 

“Yep! I get to work with you two today”, replied Nazuna. As the mayor ordered up hot drinks and pastries, Michiru told Nazuna all about the previous night’s escapades. When all was said and done, the mayor addressed the three of them. 

“With the info we collected with the help of Nina, we now know for sure that this company selling the serum is for sure operating within the city. Other than that, the only information we managed to obtain about this mysterious company is that the individual who sold the serum to Jeremy Blanc went by the alias of ‘Whitepaw’.”

“That hardly narrows anything down. What of the serum?” Shirou replied. 

“It’s still being tested in the lab”, said the mayor. “But if we make any progress, we will be sure to contact you.”

With that, Michiru, Nazuna, and Shirou thanked the mayor for the food and headed back to the elevator. 

“Where to now?” Asked Michiru. 

“Rabbit Town”, answered Shirou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapter 4 is so short, it just felt weird to continue it after the dramatic ending line. Don’t worry, though, I don’t have much else to do up here besides writing. Shameless plug to my tumblr, @enchanted-sword.


	5. Whitepaw, and The Prisoner

Chapter 5

Michiru shuddered. She had only been in Rabbit Town once before, but the place still gave her the creeps. Shirou on the other hand seemed unaffected. 

“If we’re going to find out any information about this mysterious Whitepaw, it’s likely going to be here. Spread out and don’t draw attention to yourself.” With that, the three split up and went their separate ways. 

Michiru wandered through the cramped alleyways, searching for a certain disreputable mink. She was bound to be around here somewhere. Sure enough, after a few more twists and turns, Michiru heard the sound of claws clicking agains the pavement. She whirled around and wasn’t surprised to see Marie Itami behind her, smirking in her usual lab coat and green googles. 

“What brings you to this lovely part of town?” The mink asked playfully. 

“I’m looking for someone”, Michiru replied. “Would you happen to know where they are?”

“Depends on who you’re looking for. And how much you’re willing to pay”, answered Marie, extending a hand. 

Michiru huffed, but pulled a wad of cash out of her pocket and handed it to Marie, who quickly counted it before stuffing into her coat. “I’m looking for a beastman by the name of Whitepaw.”

The mink smiled. “Well, you’re in luck. Everyone around here knows old Whitepaw. He runs the local watering hole, The Jumping Jackrabbit. I’d be careful though, if I were you. Despite his age, he’s as fast a fox and twice as cunning. 

With this, Marie turned around and headed back into the darkness of the alleyway. Michiru smiled and pulled out her phone to send a text. They had their target. 

10 minutes later, Michiru, Nazuna, and Shirou stood inside The Jumping Jackrabbit. The bar was styled like a Wild West tavern, with polished wooden flooring and tables. Shirou walked up to the bar, his demeanour calm as always. 

“I’m looking for Whitepaw”, he said to the rabbit beastman behind the bar. The bartender pointed to a door off to the side. Shirou nodded and gestured for his companions to follow. Once inside the hallway beyond the door, Shirou turned to Michiru and Nazuna. “I’ll handle the talking. We don’t want to make a scene.” Michiru and Nazuna nodded, and the three headed towards the door at the end of the hall. 

Inside the room was a spacious office piled high with books and records. In fact, they covered nearly every surface, including a large portion of the oak desk in the centre of the room. The room’s defining feature, however, was the desk’s occupant, a large hare beastman whose fur was entirely a deep, tan colour, save for his left hand, to which he owed his nickname. 

“Whitepaw, I presume?” Asked Shirou. 

“The one and only. What brings the mayor’s wolfdog to my humble establishment?” Replied Whitepaw, leaning back in his armchair. 

“According to my sources, you sold a vial of a so-called ‘beastman serum’ to a buyer on the mainland four days ago”, said Shirou, cutting right to the chase. 

“You’re not wrong”, answered Whitepaw. “I’m a businessman. I see an opportunity to make a deal, I take it. I had a client looking to sell, and I found a buyer looking to purchase.”

“Very well. What information would you be willing to tell me about this client?” Said Shirou.

“Normally, I would charge a hefty fee for information about a client, but in this case, I probably only know as much as you, if not less. I was contacted anonymously, and the vial itself was a dead drop. I left the payment, minus a cut for myself, in the same place and it was gone the next morning. I haven’t heard from them since. However, there was one thing strange about the whole ordeal. The serum was originally in a very ornate vial, the likes of which you would come across in a museum. I didn’t want to scare off a potential buyer by selling something that looked like an ancient poison, so I took the liberty of transferring it into a more simplistic vial.”

“Do you still have the original vial? Shirou asked. 

The old hare nodded. He stood up, opened up a glass-fronted display case, and withdrew an ornate glass vial. Reaching out to take the vial, Shirou studied its surface. The vial was engraved and embossed with many symbols and glyphs, the largest and most prominent of which was a symbol featuring two snakes wrapped around a winged staff. After looking at it for a few more moments, he handed it back to Whitepaw, who placed it back into the cabinet. 

“Your help is appreciated”, said Shirou, turning to leave. 

“Before you leave, I have a question of my own”, said Whitepaw, turning to face Michiru and Nazuna. “By What stroke of luck have I come to have both a tanuki and a kitsune in my office in the same time?”

Michiru didn’t know how to answer. Luckily for her, Nazuna spoke up first. “We’re friends who both happen to work for the mayor. What’s so special about that?”

Whitepaw chuckled. “Tanuki and kitsune beastman are rare, but not unheard of. However, two humans transforming into beastmen, let alone a tanuki and a kitsune, is unheard of. Perhaps you two are a sign of what’s to come.”

With that, Whitepaw bid them farewell, and they headed back out into the street. On their way back to the city hall, Michiru turned to Shirou. 

“What did Whitepaw mean when he said we were ‘a sign of the times to come’?”

Shirou kept walking. “Long ago, there were stories of especially powerful shapeshifters who took the form of creatures of legend such as the tanuki and the kitsune. People revered these shapeshifters as beastman gods, similar to to Silver Wolf. However, over time, tanuki and kitsune beastman became more widespread, and the legends died out. Some people still say that there are beastman shapeshifters watching us from afar, but none have been seen in centuries.”

Michiru was awestruck. “But me and Nazuna can shapeshift!” She exclaimed. 

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but that’s more likely a side effect of whatever caused your DNA to mutate into BDNA. And besides, true shapeshifters could also change their size and coloration at will, not just their defining features”, said Shirou. 

His last phrase struck Michiru as strange. “Shirou”, she asked. “Have you ever met a shapeshifter?”

Shirou’s expression turned wistful. “Only once. It was 1804, in France. A beastman helped me infiltrate a prison and free a group of captured beastman. During our escape, a guard shot a musket at him, but he simply transformed his arm into a crustacean’s claw and deflected the shot. When I asked him about it afterwards, he said that the beastmen of his family had always had the ability to shapeshift. We parted ways a while after, and I never saw him again, although I heard many tales of a ‘malheur sans forme’ that hunted down anti-beastman cells in Europe.” 

The rest of the return journey passed in silence. Shirou’s story had only made Michiru more confused. If shapeshifters hadn’t been seen in centuries, how could her and Nazuna shapeshift? How had they become beastmen? Her head swirled. No matter what, she would get to the bottom of this.

Somewhere deep underground 

A figure paced across a darkened cell. They stopped to glance down the long hallway outside of their confinement. From a pouch in their fur, they procured a mobile phone, its screen dim to conserve the limited battery. The figure quickly glanced through a large chart of data before turning off the screen, once again plunging the cell into darkness. They turned towards where the ventilation grate that served as the cell’s lone source of fresh air would have been visible in the light. 

The figure smiled. This time tomorrow, they would be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the spooky cliffhanger has you all excited for chapter 6, so don’t worry, because at the time of this chapter’s publication, it’s already a third of the way done, with more to follow. Stay safe and have fun! :3


	6. The Escape, and The Break

Chapter 6

Deep underground, in an impenetrable cell, a lone beastman sat, legs crossed, on a simple cot. Their eyes were closed, despite the darkness, but they already knew every detail of the cell around them. After what would have been an indeterminate amount of time had they not been counting the seconds, the figure opened their eyes and sat up. Smiling, they walked over to the grate covering the ventilation shaft that provided fresh air. The cell had been designed specifically for them to prevent any chance of escaping, so the grate was covered in a fine steel mesh. The cell was impenetrable- or at least it had been until approximately twenty four seconds ago. 

The figure jumped up and concentrated, and with a crackle of energy, began to shrink, growing smaller and smaller until a even a fruit fly would have seemed like a leviathan to them. With the continued momentum from the jump, they sailed through the previously impenetrable mesh, and landing on the other side, grew to the size of a field mouse, sweat running down their brow. It was unbelievably taxing to hold a form that small for any amount of time, and just gathering the mental energy for the feat had taken months. From here on out, however, it would be a cinch. The figure smiled once again, and began the long ascent of the ventilation shaft. 

2 hours later, with a final burst of energy, the mysterious beastman climbed through a sewer grate onto a deserted section of of the city docks, and in a flash of light, transformed back to their original form. They smiled. Namaki Shibana was free. 

Earlier in the day 

The mayor had been out on official business when time the trio had returned, so the three had all went their separate ways and met up the morning after. Riding up the elevator to the top floor of the city hall, Michiru wondered if the mayor would be able to make sense of the little information they had obtained from Whitepaw. She also secretly wondered if the mayor knew anything about shapeshifters, but she pushed the idea to the back of her mind. 

The elevator arrived shortly after, and as usual, the three took seats in front of the mayor’s desk. Shirou spoke first. 

“We found Whitepaw, but he knew almost as little as us.”

“I see”, said the mayor, the disappointment in her voice obvious. “Our team has still had no luck in identifying the serum, and I’d hoped that Whitepaw would have answers.”

“We did obtain one piece of information,” said Shirou. “Our mysterious target delivered the serum to Whitepaw in an ornate crystal vial engraved with a large assortment of symbols and glyphs.” 

Shirou slid a photo of the vial across to the mayor, who studied it for a moment before handing it back. 

“All of these symbols are foreign to me, save for one”, she said. “The large symbol in the centre is a caduceus, the staff that symbolizes the Greek god of medicine, Apollo. Whether or not this is an important clue or not, I do not know. Regardless, for now, the investigation is at a standstill until we can find out more information. Consider today your day off.”

They thanked the mayor, and started to head back to the elevator, but Michiru’s curiosity got the better of her. 

“Have you ever seen a true shapeshifter?

The mayor frowned. “I can’t say I have, at least that I know of. I’ve heard the stories though. True shapeshifters haven’t been seen in centuries.”

“Well, it was worth a try”, thought Michiru. She was slightly disappointed even though she had known the odds were slim. Moving on from the mystery of shapeshifters, Michiru smiled. It was her day off, and the day had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can expect, chapter 7 will be chock full of quality Michizuna bonding time, but don’t fret, we’ll get back to our mysterious shapeshifting friend soon enough.


	7. The Mistake, and The Date

Chapter 7

Nazuna sat back, thoroughly enjoying her hot tea. She didn’t know how Michiru had managed to find this café, but it was somehow even better than the one that the mayor frequented. Across from her, the tanuki girl seemed to be thinking similar thoughts, a steaming mug of coffee in one hand and a chocolate-glazed donut in the other. 

“Just like old times”, thought Nazuna, a hint of a smile crossing her face. Her and Michiru used to walk to the nearest café from the school at lunch every day. Nazuna sighed wistfully. Life had been so simple before she became a beastman, but for whatever reason, she didn’t want to return to being human. Besides, she had left the easy path behind long ago, when she had sworn to herself that she would be famous one day. Nazuna had accomplished that goal, just not by conventional means. 

Eventually, Nazuna broke the silence. “This place has easily the best pastries in the city, you’re definitely going to have to take me here again”, she said, sipping the last of her tea. 

“Consider it a date”, replied Michiru, who immediately blushed. “I-I didn’t mean it like that-“

Nazuna’s eyes widened “I-I know”, she stuttered, and before she had time to think, she blurted out “B-but it’s fine if you meant it that way...”

Nazuna clapped her hands around her mouth.

“Nazuna-“ Michiru started. 

“I-I’m sorry”, Nazuna stammered, and before either of them could say another word, she threw a banknote on the table and ran out the doors into the street, wings unfolding from her shoulders, and took off. 

Nazuna was a crying, jumbled mess by the time she landed on her balcony. She barely stopped to kick off her shoes before diving into her bed and pulling the covers over her head. Tears streamed down her cheeks. What had she just done? Did she really mean what she said?  
Michiru was her best friend, and she couldn’t bear losing her. What if Michiru didn’t feel the same way? What if-  
A thousand other thoughts formed in her mind, but were overshadowed by a memory from when she and Michiru had been kids. It was recess, and her and Michiru were sitting in their regular spot, a bench resting in the shade of a large oak tree. Watching a group of girls gossiping nearby, Michiru turned to her companion. 

“What do you think it feels like to kiss a boy?” She asked Nazuna playfully. 

“No idea. I bet it feels weird though”, she replied. 

“Yeah, boys are icky!” Said Michiru, and the two of them laughed. 

Compelled by a strange desire, Nazuna leaned in, and before she could react, gave her best friend a quick kiss on the lips. Michiru was shocked, but didn’t pull away. When their faces separated, they were both bright red. Michiru was the first to speak. 

“That wasn’t terrible after all, I don’t know what boys are like but I think girls are kind of nice”, she said, staring at her feet. 

“...Same here”, said Nazuna after a moment. 

“Well, that’s what friends are for!” Chimed Michiru with a smile, and the two laughed. 

Back in the present, Nazuna sniffled, wiping dried tears off her face. She had made up her mind. After she had a nap, she would go see Michiru. Too tired to get undressed, she pulled the covers back over her, closed her eyes, and before she knew it, drifted off to sleep. 

Hours later, Nazuna awoke, and pulled out her phone, which was digging into her side uncomfortably. There were no texts from Michiru, which was both a relief and a disappointment. Sitting up, she checked the time, and was surprised to see it was already past 10 PM. She rarely ever napped, and never for this long, but she was glad for the rest. Swinging her feet over the edge of the bed, she stepped down onto the carpet floor and walked out to the balcony, grabbing her shoes from where they lay. She was feeling a mix of anxiety and anticipation that made her hands shake as she tied her laces, but when she stood up and unfurled her wings, there was no hesitation as she lept over the balcony and soared away into the night. 

When she landed on the rooftop, she hesitated, wondering if Michiru was even awake, but a few seconds later, she heard the click of a doorknob turning, and Michiru stepped out onto the rooftop. 

For a while, the two sat on the edge of the roof in silence, neither wanting to make the first move. Eventually, Nazuna slid her hand closer to Michiru’s, and the tanuki took her hand. A few more moments passed before either of them spoke. 

Mustering up her courage, Nazuna spoke first. 

“Do you...do you like me?” The kitsune beastman asked, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. 

“I do,” replied her friend. 

“Like, really like me?”

“Of course silly!” Michiru answered playfully. 

Nazuna felt a wave of emotions pass through her. Blushing, she slid closer to Michiru, who, reading the gesture, put her arm around her, and the two hugged. 

They sat like that for a long time, both wondering what the other was thinking, before Nazuna, feeling happier than she had ever been, turned to Michiru and asked

“I could really go for some of those pastries right now”, she said with a smile. 

Michiru smiled back. “It’s a date”, she said, this time meaning it literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was fun to write! Chapter 8 might take a little longer, since I likely won’t be able to update until I get home on the 28th. Also, for clarification, I am aware that kitsune is the Japanese word for fox, but when I use it to refer to beastmen, I use it to refer to the creatures of Japanese folk lore, wise but dangerous creatures that outsmart those foolish enough to try and trick them. Call it lazy writing to make them a separate species, but I need interesting plot points!


	8. The Target

Chapter 8

The next morning, Michiru awoke feeling refreshed, despite the fact that she had been out with Nazuna until past 2 AM. 

“Maybe I should nap more”, she thought to herself as she got ready for the day’s assignment. According to Shirou, the mayor had somehow found a possible lead, despite the unsettlingly vague clue. 

15 minutes, they rode up the elevator to the mayor’s office, her fingers intertwined with Nazuna’s. Last night had been amazing. She had always questioned her sexuality, but after sitting across from Nazuna that night, staring into her shining teal eyes, she had thrown away any doubt of being a lesbian. 

The elevator dinged as they reached the top, and the three stepped out and took their seats as usual. 

“As you may have heard, we believe we’ve found a lead”, said the mayor, learning back in her tall chair. “We searched around, and found a relatively new medical company with the exact same logo as on the vial.”

She handed over a sheet of paper with a photo stapled to it. Michiru studied the photo. It showed a shiny new glass-fronted building, with a large sign that read Asclepius Industries. Above the words was a caduceus that perfectly matched that one she had seen on the vial. 

“That page has all the information we could obtain about the company”, said the mayor. “The lead may be a stretch, but I want you to investigate the company regardless.”

Michiru, Nazuna, and Shirou all thanked the mayor for the information, and headed back to the elevator. Michiru smiled. They finally had a target. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short one, I'm a sucker for chapter breaks. Chapters 9 and 10 are loaded though, so be prepared!


	9. The Lab, and The Discovery

Chapter 9

As they traveled through Anima City on their way to their target, Shirou glanced back at the two human beastmen behind him. He smiled. He'd had his fair share of lovers throughout the years, and he knew all too well what it was like to fall in love with a close friend. Over the years, he had generally tried to stay unburdened by attraction for fear of giving his numerous enemies leverage to use against him, or because no matter what, he knew he would always outlive them. Despite this, his emotions still got the better of him on a few occasions. 

He thought back to the last person he had been with, a shapeshifter who had accompanied him for several months in the early 1800s. They had been inseparable, but eventually, wracked with guilt, Shirou had confessed his true nature to the shapeshifter, and begged him to leave him. Eventually, with much regret, the two parted ways, and he had not seen them since. 

Putting this behind him, Shirou returned his focus to the mission. They didn't know what to expect going in, so they would have to be careful as ever. The lab results from the serum were still being developed, so he had no idea if they'd find a cheap scam, or a genetic breakthrough. Shirou couldn't decide which was the better outcome. The first would be easy to deal with, while ultimately disappointing, whereas the second would be unbelievable, but complicated. A beastman serum would mean strict regulations and rules. The largest, richest companies would control the serum, and thus control who became a beastman. Anti-beastman factions would go insane, and would double down on their attacks. 

Soon, the warehouse came into sight. It wasn't massive by modern standards, but it was still an imposing task, considering how much of an area they had to search. The three split up and began to case the surrounding area. After they finished scouting, they met up a a nearby coffee shop and made their plans. They would go in after nightfall. 

Several tense hours of waiting later, Michiru watched as the last car left the parking lot. She glanced over a Shirou, and he nodded and pulled out his phone and notified the tech team parked across the street. Not long after, the dark van pulled across the street and around the back of the medical building. Slinking through the shadows, the three made their way over to the van. The rear door slid open, and a tall greyhound beastman stepped out. 

"Good to see you Mr. Ogami", he said. "We'll have the security down in no time."

Shirou nodded and thanked him. After 20 minutes of or so of, one of the techs spoke up. 

"I'm in", he said with a chuckle. "Companies these days are getting lazy with their security. Just don't take more than 4 hours, that's all we can give you. Good luck in there."

They thanked them once again, and began the daunting task ahead of them. Their first move would be for Michiru to enter the building through an exterior vent, and find a way to let the others inside. Once inside, they would split up and search for any sign of the mysterious serum. 

Taking a ladder from the top of the van, Shirou placed it against the wall, and climbed up, using a cordless drill to remove the bolts holding the vent grill in place. After he finished, he beckoned to Michiru. Slightly nervous, she climbed up the ladder, and disappeared into the vent. 

Inside the ventilation system was dark and cramped. Michiru switched on the her flashlight, and started wriggling her way through the vents. After what felt like an eternity, she saw light up ahead, and found a grate looking down into an empty office. She crawled past the grate a bit, then kicked it out, and dropped down into the room below. 

She made her way out into a hallway, then tried to retrace her path through the vents as best as possible. After a few mishaps and wrong turns, she arrived at the truck loading center at the back of the building, and opened a side door to let Nazuna and Shirou in. 

"Took you long enough", said Nazuna, smiling.

"I'd like to see you try!" She replied, ans they both laughed. 

"Don't forget why we're here", said Shirou. "Now, split up and look for anything that has to do with the serum."

The three split up and began searching. Making her way down a darkened hallway, Michiru peered into the rooms on either side, and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, moved on to the next ones. After a while, she rounded a corner and saw a sealed set of doors, almost like an airlock. On the other side, visible through the vacuum-glass walls, was a high-tech lab full of fancy-looking equipment. However, what really set it apart was the etched steel sign above the door which read

EXPERIMENT NO. 023  
BEASTMAN TRANSFORMATION SERUM

"Bingo", she said to herself as she pulled out her phone and dialed up Nazuna and Shirou. "I think you guys are gonna want to see this."

Elsewhere in the city

Namaki savoured the delicious scones as she browsed her phone, now recharged thanks to a convenient nearby outlet at the café she was currently enjoying her first meal in months at. Being able to have the metabolism of a shark was useful at times, but tiring. 

Even though she was now free of the forgotten cell that she had called home for too long, something still nagged the shapeshifter. Frowning, she opened her region-unlocked browser and ran a quick search. The building that appeared in the results made her blood run cold. She threw some change on the cafe table and sprinted outside. She had to put an end to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the dramatic chapter break! Like I said at the end of chapter 8, I just can't help it. Hopefully I manage to make chapter 10 as hyped up as it's painted to be ;)


	10. The Trap, and The Monster

Chapter 10

Michiru, Nazuna, and Shirou stood together outside the lab door. 

"Gentlemen first", Michiru said with a smile. 

Shirou walked up to the door and pressed the button to open the airlock. They stepped inside, and after a hiss of oxygen, the second door opened, and they entered the lab.

They looked around the darkened lab, and not long after entering, Shirou spied a computer on the other side of the lab. Walking past the many tables covered with petri dishes, flasks, and bottles of chemicals, he made is way over to the computer, and was surprised when it went straight to the home screen after booting up, no password required. 

Shirou frowned. This was almost too easy...  
Suddenly it clicked. He ran back to the table and picked up one of the bottles. As he had expected, the label wasn't marked with a chemical symbol as he had thought, but with the warning and symbol for a type of poisonus flower nectar he had encountered centuries ago fighting anti-beastman cells. As if fate was taunting him, at that same moment, his phone buzzed. He opened it to see a single text from the mayor. 

"The serum's a rare poison. It's almost certainly a trap. Get out NOW."

At that moment, the lights turned on. 

Shirou heard slow clapping come from the shadows by the door. Whiring around, Shirou turned to face the voice. Standing by the door was a tall, exquisitely dressed cat beastman. 

"Look who crawled into my web", she purred, smirking. "And here I was thinking I would never catch legendary silver wolf! Alas, our idols are not always what we chalk them up to be. However, while you're a pleasant surprise, the real prize is these two", she said, turning to Michiru and Nazuna. " I have no idea what that fool Sylvasta was doing in his labs, but apparently he managed to emulate the beastman DNA in humans, whether by accident, or on purpose." She smiled. "But in the end, it won't matter once you're dead. To attempt to become a beastman, nature's chosen ones, is an affront to nature herself."

Shirou sprang, claws bared. He tore through her shirt, landing what would've been a fatal blow had his claws not sparked off the hard chitinous plates under it. Shirou's blood ran cold. Could she be-

"I'm not that fool Gervaise, if that's what you're wondering", said the shapeshifter with a polite laugh. "In fact, he died by my hand. He gave me a hard time in the process though", she said, turning aside her suit collar to reveal a jagged scar running along her neck.

Shirou's vision turned red. Without hesitation, he reached up to undo the collar around his throat, but the shapeshifter lunged, forcing him to dodge to the side. 

"I can't have you trying to transform, can I?" She laughed, lunging again without warning. 

This time, Shirou wasn't as lucky. She crashed into him, knocking him down. He went to reach up to choke her, but couldn't move his arms as thick vines sprouted from the floor. 

"How in the world-"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well", said the shapeshifter, standing up as Shirou struggled against his bonds. She turned to the shocked human beastmen on the other side of the lab. "I hate to interrupt things, but suppose I should take care of you two abominations before I let Ogami pass from this world into the next.

Nazuna stepped in front of Michiru. 

"I'd like to see you try, we're shapeshifters too."

The shapeshifter laughed. "You're nothing but a paltry imitation. No human could ever become a shapeshifter, much less a true beastman. Suddenly, a scorpion tail appeared behind her back, and she struck, quick as lightning. Nazuna shoved Michiru out of the way and rolled to the side, but she felt a quick surge of heat and the warm feeling of blood dripping down her cheek. She tried to stand up, but her head spun, and she couldn't muster the energy to move. 

Enraged, Michiru swung her enhanced fists, dealing several glancing blows to her attacker, but she merely shrugged them off and threw the tanuki against a lab table. 

"Your friend over there is the lucky one, believe it or not. That venom numbs pain as well as inhibits motor control."

Noticing movement in behind the shapeshifter, Michiru struggled to her feet.  
"I'm not falling for the same plant trick you used on Shirou", she snarled. 

"What do you mean?" Said the shapeshifter with a frown, and turned around. She noticed the tendril snaking its way across the floor and her eyes went wide with horror. "IMPOSSI-"

At that moment, all hell broke loose. 

The ceiling exploded in a shower of drywall, and a massive shape fell through, cracking the floor tiles. Before the dust ven cleared, Michiru saw a crackle of green energy, and a lithe form sprang out of the remains of the room. Without hesitation, the figure lunged straight for the shapeshifter, slashing at them twice before jumping back, and assuming a defensive stance. The shapeshifter's chest exploded into a sea of crimson, their armour plates shorn into pieces. 

"NO!" she screamed, struggling to her feet. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD A KILOMETER UNDER THE MEDICAL CENTER!"

"You've gotten lazy Tetsuu", said the mystery figure as the dust cleared to reveal a tall beastman with long, pointed ears not unlike those of a wildcat. "Nothing can kill a Shibana", she said, her tone cold. "But I intend to be the first to succeed."

They strode towards the injured shapeshifter, glancing back towards Michiru. "Get out of here, you don't want to be around for what I do next", said the mystery beastman, her left arm morphing into a brightly colored claw. 

Michiru's eyes widened. She recognized it as the claw of a pistol shrimp. Using her super strength, she quickly grabbed the injured Shirou and Nazuna and dragged them out into the hallway. She had barely rounded the corner when she heard an earsplitting crack that made her fall to her knees, nauseous. Unable to resist the temptation, she peeked back around the corner. The mystery shapeshifter had the shapeshifter whom they had called Tetsuu cornered, blood streaming from her nose. She grabbed her by the neck, but quickly withdrew it, her hand sizzling from acid burns. Suddenly, despite her injuries, Tetsuu stood up, her scorpion tail reappearing. 

"Watch out for her tail!" Screamed Michiru.  
The scorpion tail darted, but at the last second, the mystery shapeshifter managed to dodge to the right, the stinger missing their heart and instead sinking into their chest. Snarling, they snapped it in half and went to deliver a counterattack, but Tetsuu morphed into a mouse and darted away, barely slipping through the grasp of her assailant. Cursing, the remaining shapeshifter stumbled over to a nearby lab cabinet and scanned the labels on the bottles inside. Michiru got to her feet and ran to her side.  
"Don't worry about me, get this to your friend", she said, unstoppering a bottle and taking a swig. She handed the bottle to Michiru, and she ran over and poured some of it into Nazuna's mouth. Standing up straighter, the shapeshifter braced herself and ripped out the stinger, tossing it aside, and smoothed her ruined jacket. 

After a short while, Nazuna winced and opened her eyes. Michiru rushed over from where she was tending to Shirou. 

"That was a really stupid thing to do, you know", she insinuated. 

"Yeah, but I saved your life dummy", replied Nazuna with a faint smile. 

Michiru smiled, and cupped Nazuna's face in her lap, gently wiping the blood off her cheek before leaning in for a kiss. Nazuna willingly complied, and the two kissed for a moment, before Michiru helped her girlfriend up to her feet and returned to Shirou, who had been knocked unconscious by the vines. He too began to stir after a while, and before long, the three beastman faced the mystery shapeshifter. 

"I suppose you have a lot of questions", they said. "My name is Namaki Shibana, and that demon you just faced was my estranged sister, Tetsuu."

"You're... a shapeshifter", said Nazuna. "But I thought they hadn't been seen in centuries?"

"I should probably start at the beginning", said Namaki. "It's a long story."

"I come from one of the ancient 'noble', families, the Shibana clan. Many of us were shapeshifters, and we held the distinction of being able to partially transform into and control some types of plants, which normal shapeshifters couldn't. Tetsuu was the elder sibling, and I was the younger, so naturally she was slated to become the head of the clan in the future. I didn't mind, since I was a carefree kitten, more content to travel the world, discovering more species of animals and plants to shapeshift into. However, the idea of power went to her head, and one night, she murdered the rest of the clan in their sleep, a horrifying fate I was only spared from due to my travels. When I returned home, I was met with the closest thing to hell one can experience in the living world. I fled for my life, and with the help of loyal family friends, amassed an army to avenge my kin. However, Tetsuu had also gathered an army of beastman, who had been enemies of the clan, and in the ensuing battle, many were killed. I was prepared to sacrifice myself to deal the final blow to rid the world of her, but unbeknownst to me, a battle had been her intention all along, and with the blood of the slaughtered beastmen, she arose to the ranks of immortality. She left me for dead on that accursed field, but little did she know, I had been granted the same gift as she, and for the next few centuries, I laid low, traveling the globe in search of fellow shapeshifters.  
10 years ago, I heard rumors of plans for a city for beastmen, and returning to Japan, I watched from the background as the dream of many, Anima City, was developed. However, I knew that this would attract Tetsuu, and I watched and waited for my opportunity. However, a year ago, in a failed attempt on her life, I was trapped by Tetsuu and that murderer Sylvasta, and locked in an unescapeable cell in the basement of the Medical Center, so they could study me like a lab rat. I don't know whether they just got bored of me, or if the were afraid of my powers, but one day, they stopped coming down, and I assumed that the cell had been sealed off entirely. After another 6 months, I managed to make my escape, and going by plans I had overheard her talking about, tracked her down to here, and that brings me to where we are now."

Namaki stood up. "We have a lot to do, and the fun is only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that chapter was loaded! Luckily for you, I wrote chapters 10 and 11 back to back.


	11. The Plan

Chapter 11 

Nazuna stared across the parking lot at the glowing sirens of the emergency vehicles haphazardly parked in front of the lab. After Namaki had finished her explanation, Shirou had called the mayor and relayed the situation, and the emergency vehicles had shown up soon after to deal with the poison in the lab and deal with the injured trio. Nazuna had gotten off easy, with only a new scar along her cheek to mark her short-lived duel against Tetsuu, while Michiru sported a few cracked ribs from her ungraceful flight through the the lab and into a table, and Shirou had not a scratch on him as always. After getting the all clear from the ERs, they got in the back of a waiting car, and set off for City Hall. 

When they got there, Namaki was already waiting there. The four beastmen got into the elevator, and hit the button for the top floor. After a long ride in slience, the doors opened, and they stepped out into the mayor's office. 

"Namaki Shibana", said the mayor from behind her desk. " I have long heard rumors about the famed Shibana clan, but many said they had died out in the 17th century."

"All but two", said the shapeshifter, crossing her arms. "And I intend to be the last."

"Very well", said the mayor, impressed at her resolve. "But how will we stand a chance against a shapeshifter of her caliber?"

"While I was imprisoned, I still had limited contact with the outside world, due to Sylvasta underestimating my abilities when constructing my prison. As such, I managed to contact an allied faction of mine, and during the year I was locked away, I tasked them with putting in place a plan to stop Tetsuu. I wasn't able to use it against her in the battle since I had to rush in, but now that we have time to regroup and plan, the time is right."

Namaki took a square device out of her pocket and placed it on the desk. She pressed a switch on the side, and drawing herself up to her full height, said "Beastmen, if you can hear this, the time has come. Activate the Omega Protocol."

All over Anima City and the surrounding area, and even in a few places far around the world, a secret group of beastman noticed a blinking light on the silver cuff they always wore. Pressing a hidden switch on the side, they heard a voice issue a command they had been waiting for for too long. It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two stylistic choices I would like to clarify:  
> 1\. I did in fact write this fic with rhe fact that most beastmen, aside from Michiru, don't typically spend most of their time in their human form, but since not taking it into mind makes for less complications in the story, I generally ignore that aspect of the canon. 
> 
> 2\. I don't know if anyone honestly noticed, but in every single chapter, every time I have broken off dialog, eg dialog without any periods, quotation marks, exclamation marks, or dashes at the end, I put the comma outside of the quotation marks, which is rather unconventional, however, it's not something I myself would notice, and I don't know if anyone else has put much thought into it, so I'll continue with the same format 
> 
> Other than those things, I don't have much else to say, so as always, chapter 12 will be out before long, enjoy, and stay safe.


	12. The Sleepover, and Training

Chapter 12

Nazuna and Michiru stumbled into the formers's apartment, exhausted. It had been a long day, and an even longer night, but Namaki had said it would take several days for her team to assemble, so they were free to take it easy for a while in the meantime.

"I guess this means I have to tell the recording studio I'm preoccupied, huh?"  
Said Nazuna with a smile. 

The two laughed, and sat around for a bit longer, before Michiru spoke up. 

"I should probably get going now", she said, the tiredness in her voice evident. 

"You can always stay here", replied her girlfriend with a wink. "After all, if Tetsuu tried to ambush us again, we'd have a better chance together than separated."

Michiru couldn't argue with that logic.

Nazuna went into the bedroom, and tossed a pair of pyjamas at her. She unfolded the bundle to reveal a fuzzy onesie. Michiru shot a sideways glance at Nazuna. 

"What?" She said. "They're comfortable."

Michiru went into the bathroom to change, and came out to find Nazuna wearing a matching onesie. 

"Little spoon or big spoon?" She asked nonchalantly. 

Michiru turned bright red. 

"...Little spoon...", she said after a moment. 

The two got into bed, and after a moment of awkward silence, the kitsune wrapped her arms around her, and like that, they drifted off to sleep. 

Michiru awoke the next morning, feeling refreshed. Judging by the sounds coming from the kitchen, her girlfriend was already up and busy. She got up and stretched, and picked her clothes up from where they had been neatly folded. She got dressed and headed out into the apartment. 

As expected, Nazuna was already in the kitchen, cooking up a storm. Michiru snuck up from behind and kissed her on the cheek. Nazuna smiled. 

"I was wondering how long you'd sleep for", she said, expertly pouring batter into a crêpe pan. 

"Not all of us have the pleasure of being a morning person", said Michiru. "But living with one sure is a treat."

Nazuna laughed and kissed her back. Soon, the lovers sat down to a feast of crêpes with fresh berries and cream. 

"Forget cafés, I have to get you to cook more often", said Michiru, savoring a bite.  
They finished their meal, and after cleaning up, headed down to the street. 

"Where to today?" Said Nazuna. Suddenly, her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she pulled it out to see a text from the mayor. She put it away and turned to Michiru. 

"The mayor wants us to meet up with Namaki in one of the abandoned warehouses by the wharf." She said. 

"Sounds interesting", replied Michiru, and the two took off into the skies. 

15 minutes later, they touched down outside the warehouse the mayor had mentioned, and headed inside. Namaki was already there, dressed in athletic gear instead of her de facto formal jacket and pants. 

Without warning, the shapeshifter stepped forward, transforming their arms into long, spiked tendrils and lashed out at the duo. They each dodged to the side and stood on their guard. 

"If you want to stand any chance against Tetsuu, you need to think like a shapeshifter", she said, continuing her relentless advance. "To fight as a shapeshifter, you have to fight smarter, not harder."

She lashed out again, and thinking quickly, Michiru willed part of her arm to transform, and waiting for an opening, shot squid ink at Namaki's face. The dark liquid splashed all over the shapeshifter, and Michiru thought she had successfully blinded her, but Namaki's long ears twitched, and she swung a tendril towards Michiru. 

"Good thinking, but you'll need to try harder than that."

Behind Namaki, Nazuna lunged with inhuman speed, but failed to land a hit on them, instead flying into a shipping crate and splitting it apart. 

Suddenly, an idea popped into Michiru's head. She transformed her arms into long tentacles and grabbed one of the steel panels from the broken crate, and flung it towards Namaki. Nazuna, catching on, grabbed another one and threw it as well.

"You might want to work on your aim", said Namaki as a third panel sailed past her head."

"We were right on target", said Michiru, as the panel continued to fly through the air, and struck the remaining roof support beam in the area, shearing in half. The roof groaned, and after a moment of silence, suddenly collapsed, burying Namaki in its wake. 

"...Do you think we overdid it?" Asked Michiru, worried, but a few seconds later, Namaki popped out of the rubble, unharmed.

"Now that's what I call style. We'll make fine fighters of you yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long break, I've been getting back into school again and have been busier than usual. As always, stay safe, and enjoy.


	13. Red Dawn

Chapter 13

Nazuna awoke, feeling sore but refreshed. Her and Michiru had spent the past three days training relentlessly with Namaki, and her body was feeling the toll. She slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb her sleeping lover, and set to getting ready for the day's ordeal. It was time.

Soon after, Michiru joined her in the kitchen for breakfast. After a moment of silence, the inquisitive tanuki spoke up. 

"What do you think the Omega Protocol is?" She asked, finishing off a blueberry muffin.

"I have no clue, but it'd better work", replied Nazuna. 

The two finished and went to finish their preparations for the day. As they worked, an thick fog set over the city, giving the light of the sunrise shining through an ethereal red tone. 

Nazuna and Michiru stepped out onto the balcony, dressed in combat gear Namaki had given them. It was the time of year where summer fades into autumn, and the air was cold, but the fire in their hearts burnt hotter than the chill of the elements. The two spread their wings, and setting their sights on the city hall, took off.

When they arrived, around a dozen or so beastmen dressed in similar outfits were waiting on the rooftop. Namaki, however, was absent, so Nazuna and Michiru milled among the beastmen, making small talk. To her great surprise, a certain crafty mink was among the members of the team. She had questions, but supposed they would be better suited for a more opportune time. Most of the members of the Omega team projected an air of confidence, but Nazuna could sense a slight nervousness, like the unknown feeling before an airplane takes off. Eventually, the roof access door clicked open, and Namaki stepped out, followed by Shirou and the Mayor. The former walked up to the group gathered on the roof, and began to address the crowd. 

"Friends and allies, we gather here today for a special reason. The time has come to put the Omega Protocol in motion, and we don't have any time to waste. Everyone will be splitting up into smaller teams to finalize preparations. Ivers and Morrison, I want you patrolling the site with Ogami. Communications team, I want you to head to the site and began preparations. Take Itami and the tanuki with you."

They continued on in this fashion, until only Nazuna and a peregrine falcon beastman named Skye were left. Finally, they said "And last but not least, Everlark, I want you and Nazuna to retrieve an important tool for me. It will be crucial to the success of the mission."

Saying this, she handed a map to the bird beastman, who studied it for a moment.

"That's quite a ways away", she said, handing the map back. "It will be at least 3 hours there and back."

"Go as fast as you can afford to go, and don't attract the attention of the authorities", said Namaki. 

The two remaining beastman nodded in conformation, and they spread their wings and soared off towards the rising sun. 

The two flew for a while in silence, before Nazuna spoke up. 

"How did you meet Namaki?" She asked Skye, curious. 

The falcon beastman's expression saddened. "It was in my second year of university. I thought I could hide my status as a beastman long enough to graduate, but, somehow someone found out, and things got ugly fast. I ran away, and kept flying until I nearly passed out from exhaustion. I ended up in a small rural town, where I had the fortune of meeting Namaki. She took me under her wing, and I've followed her ever since."

"That's awful", said Nazuna. "I'm sorry for asking."

"It's fine", replied Skye. 

The two continued on, flying out over cities, and eventually into the countryside. For a while neither of them spoke, but eventually Skye spoke up. 

"Before I met Namaki, I thought life was supposed to be a solo journey. We grow up, and split apart from those we know to pursue what we perceive as happiness. Sure,some people meet other people they believe in and join together, but ultimately you're always thinking of yourself at heart."

Skye paused, before smiling. 

"But after I met Namaki and joined the team, I realized I had it all wrong. Human or beastman, mortal or immortal, there's a part of everybody that craves for fellowship. We can't live our lives alone forever, we need bonds with others to grow and flourish."

"The 6 months between when I became a beastman and when I met up with Michiru felt so... hollow", replied Nazuna after a moment. "Seeing her again after so long sealed a crack in me I didn't even know existed."

Skye laughed. 

"You really like her, huh? I could see it between the two of you earlier."

Nazuna smiled, and the two flew off into the coming dawn. 

Back in Anima City, Marie and Michiru hurried through a winding series of alleyways, heading to wherever "the site" was. Michiru scurried after the mink, trying to keep up. After a long trip through the alleyways, they finally emerged onto a wide street, and Marie slowed down. They continued on for a few more blocks before they rounded a corner and Michiru gasped. They were standing in the large square where the city's 10th anniversary celebration had taken place. 

"This is the site?" Asked the tanuki, confused. 

"Spot on Kagemori", said Marie. She walked over to one of the tall office buildings surrounding the large open area and beckonee Michiru to a side door. Marie unlocked it and the two headed inside. 

From the outside, it was a typical office building, sided in mirrored glass, but on the inside, it was a fortress. Concrete reinforcements shielded the majority of the floor to ceiling windows, and weapons lockers lined the walls, filled with everything from swords and crossbows to shotguns and rifles. Michiru gawker at the sight, but continued onwards as Marie led her to a stairwell off to the side. As they headed up, Michiru couldn't help but wonder what the scope of Namaki's operations was. When they arrived at the top, Michiru was greeted to an equally impressive sight as in the lobby. The room was full of computers, radios, and monitoring equipment. The large mirrored widows gave a clear view of the entire square, and several beastmen, whom Michiru assumed were the communications team Namaki had dismissed before them were hurrying around, preparing and checking equipment. 

Marie approached one of the beastmen. 

"I'm guessing it's up to us to start the reactor?" She asked. 

"We've got our hands full up here, so be my guest", replied the beastman, a ferret whose name Michiru recalled was Brynn, juggling an armful of video cables. 

Marie turned to Michiru as the overburdened beastman returned to her tasks. 

"Come on Kagemori, we've got a reactor to start."

Michiru followed Marie back down the stairs, passing the main lobby, and descending into the depths of the building. Just how far down did this place go?

Michiru got her answer in due time, when after 2 minutes or so, they finally reached the bottom. She followed the intrepid mink down a long corridor, before arriving at a massive cylindrical room. The room had to have been at least 20 meters across, and thrice as high. 

The real feature of the room, however, was the giant pillar which spanned the entire height of the room. It was covered in a multitude of cables, conduits, pipes, and hoses, and took up a large part of the room. 

"I'm guessing this is the reactor?" Asked Michiru, awestruck. 

"Spot on, Kagemori", replied Marie. "Now help me get it up and running."

Marie headed over to a control room opposite the entrance, and Michiru followed her. She watched as the mink began to flip switches and adjust dials on a large array of controls. 

"What does this thing do?" Asked Michiru, intrigued. 

"The simple answer is that it stops shapeshifters from transforming", replied Marie, still busy with the controls. Normal beastmen have two sets of 24 pairs of chromosomes. When they switch from their human to beast forms and vice versa, theh undergo a rapid chemical reaction in their BDNA that causes cells to spontaneously mutate from one genotype to the other. Ordinarily, so many reactions at once would generate excessive amounts of heat. However, although it's still not fully understood by even the leading beastman researchers, the most widely accepted theory is that the reactions are either too small and fast to generate an excess of heat, or that the little heat that is produced dissipates quickly."

"However, for shapeshifters, it's much more complicated. Shapeshifters have the unique ability to replicate the BDNA of any beastman they come into close proximity of. This is accomplished by distributing copies of the BDNA throughout the body, and when the time comes, specialized cells "deliver" the chromosomes to the needed locations, and after one cell reads and responds to the BDNA, it creates an identical out of BRNA. All the neighboring cells then read the replicated BRNA, and follow suite. This, as expected, is a lot more taxing and gives off much more heat than a standard transformation. However, shapeshifter cells have a unique organelles that acts almost like a geothermal generation, converting the excess heat into electricity, causing the discharge that appears when you shapeshift. However, as we discovered through extensive testing, when exposed to certain high-frequency radio waves, these organelles go into overdrive, converting all available heat into electricity. This fancy looking machine here is what powers the radio array."

Michiru struggled from the overload of information. 

"I didn't take you for the scientific type", she finally said after a pause. 

"This lab coat isn't just for style", replied Marie with a smile. "I graduated from the University of Tokyo with a masters in biology."

She flipped a large, important looking switch, but nothing happened, and a red light blinked on. 

"Drat. Intake pipe's loose."

She peered through the window of the control room out at the reactor. Marie checked a diagram on the wall, then pointed to a pipe near the ceiling of the chamber. 

"That's our culprit", she said. "See any ladders anywhere?"

She paused and looked at Michiru. 

"On second thought", she said with a smile. She crossed the room and rummaged through a box of tools. She pulled out a large socket wrench and tossed it to Michiru, who nearly dropped it. 

"Make sure not to overtighten the bolts", Marie said with a wink. 

Michiru sighed, and stepped out if the control room, wings unfurling from her back. She flew up to the top of the room, searching for the pipe Marie had pointed out. She found it, and swooped in, landing on a narrow maintenance platform above. She reached out to tighten a bolt, and quickly fumbled to catch it as it fell, knocked off the shift on which it sat extremely loosely. She looked around the platform, and spied a dusty toolbox with a pile of forgotten lock washers nearby. Michiru grumbled at having to fix someone's incompetance, but she got to work nonetheless. 

A few minutes later, she shimmered out from the awkward position she had squeezed into to tighten the last bolt, and flew back down to the control room where Marie waited. The mink flipped the switch once again, and tbe reactor hummed to life. 

"Mission accomplished", said Marie, and they headed back to the stairwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the long break, school has been keeping me on my toes. Shout-out to Renée for motivating me to finally get around and finish the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave feedback! My tumblr is @enchanted-sword, and my discord is enchanted-sword#0012.


End file.
